Talk:Zarc Higrejouto (Universe L-137)/@comment-24302151-20191024202931
Here's some criticism and advice for one like the other guy you plagiarized all of Zarc which some people will have issues with me not so much. But if you make a character with similar traits to Zarc than that's fine. Another thing his obsession with Rias interesting Male yandere probably apart of Rias' peerage. And he's going through domestic abuse at home by his foster parents (I didn't read all of it) and I assume Rias and the whole peerage never helped Zarc with his issues because they were focused on Issei and all his hardwork into being stronger and proving he'll protect Rias meant shit because she fell for Issei probably after Zarc defeats Riser instead I assume....ok all of that caused him to snap and become hell bent on destroying the world ok so the fault on why Zarc became who he is on Rias and her peerage shoulders? Heres another I honestly think that if your gonna keep Zarc your gonna have to put Ray in this universe as a Goddess of Creation of Light who felt sympathy for Zarc and tried to help him the best way she could without coming into contact with him because God's cant involve themselves with mortal affairs I guess. What I'm saying this after Zarc snaps and fuses with his Dragons you should have Ray say fuck it I'm tired of the biblical factions not helping this guy so she sacrifices existence to reset the universe before the events of this story in the process splitting her and Zarcs souls into 4 pieces separated cross the world not before telling all 3 Bibical Factions and most importantly Rias Gremory and her peerage it's their fault and the only beings that remember these events are the Gods and Goddess' because they're all knowing so even they would blame the bibical factions but mostly the Devils for what happened before the reset. Yuzu and Yuya live in Kuoh Town of Japan Yuto and Ruri live in the US Yugo and Rin live in Canada Yuri and Serena live in UK or EU Anyway Zarcs soul lives on within his reincarnated counterparts his obssession with Rias is still there but it gets weakened over time due to the Yu Boys bond (that grows into romance) with their respective bracelet girls, BUT Zarcs desire to revive should be still strong thus making his desire to become one resonate with a desire for vengence against the Devils and the world for making his life shit. I also believe Khaos Brigade should start kidnapping the bracelet girls to get the Yu boys to meet as a plan to revive Zarc by OPHIS believing Zarc is strong enough to kill Great Red and that's where the Gods and Goddesses of every patheon warn the 3 Biblical Factions on what happened in the original timeline much to their shock so they'll try everything they can to keep the boys away from eachother and as for Rias' peerage they'll try everything they can to ease Zarc's tainted soul hoping they'll bring him peace hell if you want to have Rias grow some feelings for Zarc you can, BUT they shouldnt be retrurned because the Yu boys are themselves not Zarc.